A typical replication process involves replicating data from a source database to a target database, where often there can be a transformation process. A replication configuration defines a set of data that should be available in the target database based on a set of data available in the source database. There can be situations that impact the availability of the set of data in the target database. For example, when the replication configuration is altered, there often will be new data that is available in the source database that is not available in the target database. A new replication configuration is created to define the new data in addition to the data previously defined in the original replication configuration.
The data as previously defined by the original replication configuration is not available until the new replication configuration is fulfilled. The data from the original replication configuration not being available can also be referenced to as data outage. Currently, an administrative user that created the original replication configuration has to determine when to introduce the new replication configuration, such that the data outage does not interfere with applications which can idle while waiting to access the data in the target database. The other issues with new replication configurations are possible replication latencies in the data being replicated into the target database, as well as possible replication errors that can occur.